Kamen Rider 911: Extra-Species Response Force
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: Monsters AKA Extra-Species are real and they're slowly being incorporated into human society. Of course there are problems. Some that only Rider System users like Police Officer Daisuke Tonomachi can handle. Mostly. Sure he can subdue a rampaging monster but can he subdue the ones that want to get into his pants? The answer is...no...no he can't.


_Monsters AKA Extra-Species are real and they're slowly being incorporated into human society. Of course there are problems. Some that only Kamen Riders like Police Officer Daisuke Tonomachi can handle. Mostly. Sure he can subdue a rampaging monster but can he subdue the ones that want to get into his pants? The answer is...no...no he can't._

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

Today like everyday Daisuke wakes up to find that he was nearly crushed to death last night. Wrapped around him is a redheaded european girl with a good figure, yellow eyes, and a tail where her legs should be. Miia, Poikilotherm AKA A lamia, a snake person likes to sneak into his room and snuggle with him. While doesn't have anything against her kind or any monsters for that matter, he does however have a problem with 'snuggling' thats as equivalent to being constricted by an anaconda.

"Miia…" he groaned, "get off of me…"

"hmmm…" she yawned, "five more minutes…"

"Miia…please…."

"darling you're so rough…"'

'dreaming?' he thought as he frowned, 'great. what now?'

That came in the image of red metal rhinoceros beetle flying through the open window.

"OY GET OFF OF HIM YOU SNAKE!" yelled the beetle, generating a small current in between its mandibles.

*BZZZT*

"KYAAAA!"

*Thud!*

A tased Lamia fidgeted on the floor, smelling like fried reptile.

"Kabuto Zecter." Daisuke glared at the beetle, "Using a taser against a civilian is uncalled for."

"I defended a fellow police officer who was being assaulted using non-lethal methods." defended Kabuto Zecter, "besides I'm just a robot."

Sighing, Daisuke got up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

XXX

Officer Daisuke Tonomachi looked more like a yakuza mobster than a respected enforcer of the law. Tall, muscular build; narrow, slit-like brown eyes, slick black hair he was forced to come back into a swept back spiky style. Admittedly his attire didn't help either since he always wore sharp suits out of a small fashion sense.

Just out of the academy, no family or familial level obligations, and record of good conduct, he was the designated chaperone/guide/host for Miia. Unofficially he was the one sided crush of said snake-girl. Still they never explained why they went with it since his duties would get in the way.

"Darling" pouted Miia, "Why are you going to work now?"

Daisuke sat on his bike, ready to drive to the office. Outside the house, adjacent to him was Miia dressed in attire suspiciously similar to a new housewife.

"Have to Miia," he responded, "I'll be home before you know it."

XXX

"Morning Kenji."

"Morning Daisuke."

Daisuke's partner in the precinct sat at the desk adjacent to him, as always wearing ruffled clothes meaning that he yet again spent the night with some pretty lady. By the lip stick yet another foreigner. By the smell a Monster otherwise known as Extra-Species.

As he sat down, Kabuto Zecter's partner looked at the half-japanese blond pretty boy with disappointment.

"What?" said Kenji.

"You know Kenji I think the only reason you're pro monster is because you want to sleep with them."

"...and?"

Daisuke sighed, "you got a case?"

Kenji nodded, "Human on Monster-err...human on Extra-Species attack. Bunch of armed thugs."

The blonde tossed a folio onto his desk, it filled with numerous photos of crime scenes, and a few suspects. With it was a list of weapons: knives, clubs, and…

"Guns?" asked Daisuke, "we have military grade weapons in the hands of petty thugs?"

"Worse." said Kenji tossing another folio onto the desk, "_Organised_ petty thugs. The Far Right nationalists have a desire to: 'banish these disgusting barbarians and yokai from our sacred japan'. Folio is for a local black market dealer everyone calls Teppo, we didn't go after him before because he was a small time racketeer. Now…"

Daisuke nodded, "Is he already taken in?"

"Not yet anyway."

Sergeant Jiro came over to them, a dark skinned bald man whose veteran age didn't diminish from his formidable build. Holding a cardboard box, Jiro looked at Kenji with a grin.

"Well Kenji my boy," he chuckled, "I have some good new for you…"

"a-and that is?" said the worried playboy.

"Field testing."

"Field testing?"

XXX

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP!"

Walking down the street on foot patrol was Kenji and Daisuke. The latter with Kabuto Zecter on his shoulder laughing their asses off at Kenji's armor who was stuck half transformed...in hot pink.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Kenji grumbled..

"I'm human." defended Daisuke, "..and Kabuto is a robot, they are cold emotionless logic machines."

"That is correct" replied Kabuto Zecter in a monotonous tone, "...pinky."

"GRAAH!" he growled, "why can't I have become friends with someone else."

"Friendship is a two way kind of thing Kenji," Daisuke responded.

Kenji shrugged, "whatever. I just want this stupid thing to deactivate."

Daisuke looked to the beetle, "Kabuto?"

"Fine." sighed the metal insect.

Kabuto flew around Kenji, scanning the half-suit of armor.

"Kenji input five-five-three-two then eight-six into the command console on your Wrist Computer. They're primary control settings for your suits configuration."

Surely enough it worked.

"Oh thank god," Kenji sighed in relief, "that was the most humiliating thing I have ever been in."

"Well what about-"

"most humiliating thing Daisuke, most humiliating thing."

The actually walk itself was very boring. Nothing much happened besides a few civilians looking at Kabuto with interest and some Extra-Species, a few of the more attractive female ones having forced Daisuke to restrain his lecherous partner.

"Why hello Cowgirl why don't we go on a little rode-URGHH1!"

Daisuke pulled on Kenji's collar, irritated.

"Endowed foreigners or not, to protect and serve does not involve _that _form of service."

Kenji grumbled, until something caught his eyes.

"Nice figure, cute face, endowed…."

The casanova's sane partner turned to the area where Kenji was looking at and just realised that it was-

"DARLING!"

Like a coiled snake, Miia pounced on Daisuke in an aggressive hug.

"Miia?" answered 'Darling', "Why are you-"

"Groceries of course!" she beamed, "I was going to make a BIIIIIIG dinner for Darling!"

It was then that the Lamia lapsed into a daydream, hands on her flushed red cheeks and a perverted smile.

"~Ah...not so rough darling. I don't taste that good…."

Daisuke hung his head in disappointment and shame.

XXX

"No I will not introduce you to her" growled Daisuke.

"But Daisuke…" Kenji pleaded.

'The answer is no."

"What do you mean-"

"Kenji" said Daisuke, holding his arm out to stop his partner, "You see that?"

In front of them in the distance they see a mob of ten or so men with bulky jackets, stuffed with something large. The group itself was walking towards a building labeled: Hand in Hand.

"Shit." Daisuke cursed, "Hand in Hand works with Extra-species and extra-species rights."

"Then that means…" answered Kenj in horror.

The fake thug turned to Kabuto, "Got anything from the scans?"

If beetle could frown then Kabuto would have at that moment.

"Metal." replied the Insect, "Long pieces of metal stuffed in their clothes. Gunpowder too. They're human as well."

Fist clenched Daisuke looked at Kabuto who nodded.

"Kenji call it in." said Daisuke, "me and Kabuto are going in."

Man and Metal Insect rushed off while Kenji turned to his serious mode. Any playfulness was gone, Kenji narrowed his eyes as he took his police radio and said, "This is Officer Kenji Bluefield, Possible Human on Extra Species attack at Hand in Hand building. Suspects number at least ten likely armed with guns. My partner Daisuke is responding immediately."

After a pregnant pause the radio responded with two sentences, "Understood, help is on the way. Rider System use is authorized."

"...Copy."

XXX

Racism is made of three parts: ignorance, hatred, and fear. For the would-be perpetrators of the Hand in Hand massacre the second part was the largest. They just didn't like that sentient beings that were not human existed. To the thugs it was unnatural and disgusting for Extra-species to exist alongside humanity.

When they reached the front of Hand in Hand, they found out that in front of them stood a single policeman with his gun held at a ready position.

"All the staff and clients have already exited from the back door." said Daisuke, "More cops will be here very soon. Isn't that right Kenji?"

Behind them stood Kenji, who just walked in with pistol in hand as well.

"Now," demanded Daisuke, "weapons down and hands up _SLOWLY_."

The gunmen looked at each other while the apparent leader just looked to his men.

"Do it." he said, blinking twice.

By command they slowly pulled out their weapons before tossing them into a pile in front of Daisuke.

In that pile were rifles and shotguns. While guns were already illegal in japan, as they feared these were Military Grade.

'who in their right mind gives this stuff out like candy?' thought Daisuke, outraged.

**MASQUERADE**

Out of nowhere a voice that said Masquerade. It was then that Daisuke noticed they were all holding USBs. Strange ones at that.

"Daisuke!" yelled Kabuto Zecter, "They're transformation devices!"

"They have those things!?" said Daisuke incredulously, "Kenji! we cleared!?"

"We are!" yelled back Kenji, whipping his Wrist Computer out.

Daisuke also grabbed Kabuto.

"Henshin!" yelled both factions.

**HENSHIN**

The thugs plunged the USBs into the backs of their neck, Kenji threw his arm into the air, Daisuke slamming Kabuto Zecter onto his belt buckle.

In that instant they were all covered in white light.

Daisuke known as Rider Kabuto emerged in a bulky silver armored black bodysuit with 'V' antenna and blue visor, Kenji's formerly pink outfit now a silver armor over black form fitting suit of armor with a thin line visor*.

The Thugs meanwhile had changed with a dark colored bodysuit under a black suit, heads covered by masks emblazoned with a white skull.

The would-be murders drew hidden, strange guns while Kenji and Daisuke drew equally strange albeit larger guns.

"Your move creep." growled Kenji.

It was there that they clashed.

XXX

Miia drew stares; she was half-snake. As 'successful' as the integration program was there were still messes to be cleaned. It made her fear for her darling Daisuke.

When she first saw Daisuke she was terrified of the man then he nice to her. The cop didn't discriminate against her, use her, or look at her with perversion. The man looking like a thug was indeed a knight in shining armor. She had come to the conclusion that she was in love with him sometime ago and the Lamia was hellbent on making Daisuke hers.

How? Through his stomach. The saying that to win a man's heart is through his stomach is a very ubiquitous one.

She walked….rather slithered home with a bag of groceries wrapped around her bosom with both arms. She had a few Lamia Recipes and bought a whole stack of cookbooks, most of them about Japanese cooking. With the weekly stipend and her own savings she was pouring it all in to this one night.

Then sirens blared. Zooming past Miia was an armoured police van. The half-snake girl tightened her embrace on the bag, animal instincts giving her a bad feeling.

XXX

Most gunfights are either short or very prolonged. Short because its close up with no cover or prolonged because its at a distance with cover.

Given that the fight was close up and with no cover it would stand to reason that it would be short but then there are the transformations that come into play.

In their enhanced forms which are able to withstand much more damage than humans would, gunplay is no longer an exercise of who gets the first shot in.

Both Cop and Criminal start firing at one another, luckily Daisuke and Kenji possessing superior armor. The Masquerade thugs try to bumrush both instead, only to struggle.

Daisuke puts away his gun and starts to pummel each one trying to get close to him. Despite their weaponry the gunmen seem to not have proper training to use them. Kabuto tossed more and more combos, the last of each set ending with a solid cracking or crunching sound. The only one not incapacitated on his side was the apparent leader.

"Freak-lover!" snarled the Masquerade man before lunging.

The Masquerade man drew a dagger that seemed to be part of the set, slashing in frenzied but controlled manners. The one time that Kabuto did try to block it left a noticeable gash on the forearm guard. The knife fighter believing to be at an advantage grew more aggressive but failed to notice that he was stretching his knife arm out further and further away from his body until it was too late. With one flip the Rider tossed the Leader of the group over his shoulder before landing a single knockout punch on the downed USB user.

Looking up Rider Kabuto saw that Kenji also brought down the last of his half using a tonfa baton that came with the white armor's transformation.

All the Masquerade USB users were down, either unconscious or too wounded by now no longer transformed. The transformation USBs littered the road, all of them damaged beyond recovery as if there was a fail-safe anti-tampering device.

Then Kenji sighed, "and as always." he continued to sigh, "they arrive just in the nick of time."

Our reinforcements have just arrived. Patrolmen in squad cars. All of them as armed and armored as the SWAT and Riot police before the existence of the Extra-species was revealed. Its just goes to show how dangerous it is now.

"Damn." muttered Kenji, now de-henshined, "I need a drink."

Daisuke released Kabuto Zecter as another flash of light de-henshined him also. The Yakuza looking cop raised an eyebrow, "don't you mean get laid?"

Kenji nodded, "that to."

XXX

After talking to the other cops, paperwork, grilling by Jiro, more paperwork, grilling by the Precinct Quarter master, grilling by the R&D section especially the shift head of maintenance, the two were done for today.

It was night out and they were outside in their motorbikes; Kenji with that same american cow-girl who was dressed as well… a cow girl with cowboy hat and boots, wrapping her arms around him as he, the girl, and two large cow udders drove off, likely for some 'fun'.

Daisuke shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well he did not drink though," added Kabuto Zecter.

"He's a cop, he know how to drive responsible." Daisuke answered back, putting his helmet on, "besides he'll just drink a whole keg wherever the hell he's going."

The Rider twisted the Ignition Key as the bike roared to life, revving it a few times Daisuke soon sped off with Kabuto Zecter firmly attached.

"What were those things called?" asked Kabuto Zecter, "Dopants?"

"Yeah." Daisuke answered, "and those USBs are called Gaia Memories, supposed to give people powers."

"I don't like it. I've heard about Saturday Night Specials** but these things are much worse."

"We'll get them Kabuto Zecter. Thats what we're here for."

XXX

"Hi Darling?" Miia smiled, "how was your day?"

Taking off his helmet Daisuke sighed as he went into his home. The cop looked at his lamia charge and just shrugged.

"The usual."

XXX

***Kamen Rider version of Robocop**

****Saturday Night Special- slang for cheap, low quality handguns that are readily available; often times seen in the hands of criminals**

XXX

**A/N: This is a trial run for a Kamen Rider Series. **

**I know that I have attempted to do two before and both didn't pan out so well. The general concept was of a society where humans and monsters had to coexist and that there were VERY big tensions. Kaijin was too rushed and I could never work out an outline for Chou Henshin. Hopefully this Monster Musume X Kamen Rider Crossover can do the trick.**

**PM or Review thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
